830
Upon discovering that Quentin is the werewolf, Gregory waits for him to change with a pistol full of silver bullets. Synopsis : Daylight has faded into night, and somewhere on the vast Collins estate a young woman, herself the possessed victim of the infamous Count Petofi, wanders alone in a state of shock for she has had a frightening vision in which she witnesssed the imminent death of Quentin Collins. Charity reveals to Magda her prediction that Quentin has only twelve days to live. Trask is dismayed to learn that Edward and Jamison are no longer possessed, and Quentin forbids Trask from speaking to Jamison. Quentin threatens to send Charity, who remains possessed by Pansy Faye, to a sanitarium, and Magda agrees that she is dangerous. During a sudden lightning storm, in which the drawing room windows and doors blow open, Tessie Kincaid's ghost warns Trask that the beast is in Collinwood. Trask discovers Magda chaining Quentin in preparation for the coming full moon, and thereby learns that he is the werewolf. Trask waits for Quentin to transform, armed with a pistol loaded with silver bullets. Memorable quotes : Quentin (to Rev. Trask, regarding Charity): The next you go to the sanitarium, take her with you...and leave her there! Dramatis personae * Grayson Hall as Magda * Nancy Barrett as Charity Trask / Pansy Faye * David Selby as Quentin Collins * Jerry Lacy as Gregory Trask * Deborah Loomis as Tessie Background information and notes Production * There is a tape edit when Tessie Kincaid's ghost appears to Quentin in the drawing room of Collinwood. He is standing with his arms at his sides and his back to the camera; then the camera angle cuts immediately to a closer-up view of him with his hands covering his face. Story * GHOSTWATCH: Gregory thinks he hears Tessie Kincaid's voice. The doors of the drawing room seemingly open and close by themselves. Later, Quentin is taunted by Tessie's ghost. * TIMELINE: 4:40pm: Gregory returns to Collinwood. Edward went out late this afternoon. 7:55pm: Magda sits with Charity. Day 319 begins, and will end in 837. It was last night when Charity threw herself at Quentin. Full moon tonight. 5:55pm: Magda chains Quentin. Bloopers and continuity errors * It is stated to be twelve days until Quentin's death. According to Charity's vision in the previous episode, Quentin will die on September 10th. In 834, it is said to be six days away; 835 will be stated to take place on September 5th, five days away. The on-screen passage of time between this episode and 837, in which September 10th occurs, would suggest two consecutive days. The biggest mistake concerning how much time has passed is in 835 when Barnabas gives a present date of September 5th in the letter to Julia, however when it is read in 837 it will have changed to the 10th. (Soap opera time is always in synch with the broadcast date. Producers know that viewers don't keep track of on-screen time; the only thing that makes sense to the audience is that today's episode takes place today.) * In 1897 the full moon was on September 10th. If it is 12 days before September 10 (August 29th), then it is actually a New Moon (which occurred August 28th) instead of full. obviously Dark Shadows isn't set in the real world and shouldn't be expected to conform to actual history any more than one would expect to find Collinsport on a real world map of Maine. * At the beginning of Act 3, when Tessie's ghost speaks to Rev. Trask, the sound effect for the slamming windows is played too early and is repeated when the windows actually slam. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 830 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 830 - The Book I Wrote